1. Field of the Invention
A liquid to be mixed together with a gas uses the magnets and magnetic field created by the permanent magnets of a magnetic field generator arranged between and in contact with both the gas and liquid within an enclosure to modify the liquid so as to create an affinity between it and a gas.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known in the art that a liquid and a gas can be mixed together and that an electrical and/or magnetic field can be applied to assist mixing. The best known use of this concept is mixing air and fuel for burning, especially burning in an internal combustion engine. The magnetic forces produce various physical changes in the liquid and gas that assists in a more rapid and complete mix and a more complete combustion.
The prior art shows various arrangements for elongated magnetic devices used in liquid fuel lines; Saneto, U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,951, issued Nov. 15, 1983; and Miyazaki, U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,370, issued Jan. 30, 1996; and Bogatin et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,065, issued Dec. 31, 1996, are representative of magnet means installed within fuel and other lines for treatment of the liquid passing therethrough. Chow, U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,262, issued Jul. 24, 1984, teaches magnets used for both the air and fuel in an internal combustion engine.
It is also known that magnets or an electric charge means can be placed in an enclosure where there is air above a liquid; O'Laughlin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,390 issued Jan. 22, 1963; and Ascio et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,171, issued Jun. 21, 1977; and Nagaishi et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,339, issued Jan. 15, 1980; and Granger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,707, issued Feb. 3, 1981 are representative of magnet and electrically charged means within a liquid having a gas-liquid interface.